Darkos
by CrouchingRavenHiddenLuna
Summary: Raven and Luna Lovegood centric. This is only listed as incomplete because i want to add more descriptive writing to it. The story itself is complete. Just uploading a cover image. I worked all day on this and it still didn't come out how I wanted.


"Wake up Titans! We have a mission!" It was just like Robin to ruin perfectly good night with his early bird antics. Raven sat up in her bed still drowsy from some nightmarish dream. She groggily floated around the room, dressed then left her room.

Raven walked out to meet the others in front of the monitor, where Cyborg was already looking up information on their new mission.

"Darkos. Its some dark crystal thing that is turning London into an age of darkness," Cyborg addressed the group. "Some people posted videos all over the web of this giant dark spot that just keeps getting bigger by the minute. It's been up there for at least an hour now. No one knows where it came from."

"Bungorfs green slime! This cannot be good! What happens if the dark glob covers all of the Earth?" Starfire, shocked spoke up.

"If it happens then the sun will be blocked out, we won't get the vitals we need, and every thing on the planet will die." Cyborg chimed up.

"Then there's no time to waste gang, Titans, to the T-Ship!" Robin said.

Little lights zipped around the gathering twilight. The little lights were so beautiful as they flew in all sorts of directions.

-Whoosh!-

"Caught you!" The girl landed barefoot on the forest floor. She held a jar in hand, with at least a dozen fireflies captured within. She then wandered off through the forest back to her strangely shaped home. -

Back on the T-Ship, BeastBoy pressed his face against the glass.

"Uh hey dudes... dudes! What is that!?" He had spotted some shimmering in the air above a very oddly shaped, house...?

Cyborg slammed his face against the glass, "Oh no guys! That's a force field! Turn! TURN!" Too late. The T-Ship crashed into a grass field right outside of the oddly shaped house..?

The ship forced its way into the force field and popped out the other side, frying the circuits. This ship fell through, and crashed on the field in front of the oddly shaped house. Electricity shot out in various places of the ship.

"Ah man! The circuits are fried man!" Cyborg jumped around the ship anxiously, "It will take ages to fix this!"

Just then, a white haired hippie looking man stepped out of the house followed by a girl in a yellow dress.

"Oh hello, I didn't know we were expecting visitors," she said in a very airy tone.

"Uh..hi," Robin scratched his head, " my name is Robin, and this is Starfire, BeastBoy, Cyborg and Raven," he gestured to the group.

"Such interesting names. Did you parents give you those? My name is Luna Lovegood and this is Xenophilius, but you can call him Xeno."

"We are of sorry to have wrecked your lovely grass," Starfire said.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Luna turned her head sideways and smiled.

Once the group had settled down for some tea, a plan of action had to be put in place. After all they had come here for a very important reason.

"Alright, Cyborg, how long do you think until you can get the ship fixed?" Robin asked.

"I can't do this one alone. I'll need help to gather up some parts, since we seem to be pretty far off from any convenience store."

"Oooh ooh! I can do it! I will fly really fast!" Starfire, said jumping into the air.

"Ok sounds like a plan. In the meantime, the rest of us will have to face the Darkos. We'll head into the city and stop the havoc it's causing," Robin said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no, what is all this about a dark crystal?" -Xeno

"There is a not nice crystal above your city, and if it covers the Earth in dark globness then the world will die!" A distressed Starfire chimed in.

"I'm coming with you to help!" Luna perked up from the corner.

"No way, this is too dangerous for a citizen," Robin said with an air of authority.

"But...I'm a wizard," Luna pulled out her wand and made the teacups dance in the air. "Plus, this is my home, and I want to help defend it. Also I have cool rides!" With that Luna skipped out the door with the rest of the group just gaping.

They all followed Luna outside into the daylight.

"What are those?" Raven said with wide eyes. She was the first to spot the strange horses.

"What are what?" BeastBoy asked, looking in all directions.

"These, are called Thestrals, some people can see them. The only people who can see them are those who've seen death. They're quite gentle." Luna said as she patted the Thestrals snout.

"I don't understand! What are you guys seeing that I'm not?" BeastBoy asked exasperated.

Raven hopped on excitedly, well at least excited on the inside. She had never seen an actual Thestral in person, though she had read about the mythic creatures in books. It was a strange animal, a horse that looked mostly boney and great black bat wings. Robin, BeastBoy, Raven and Luna took to the sky and headed towards the city.

When they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw.

Darkness rained liked globs of goo from the sky, and where it fell creatures sprouted up like evil seeds. Their eyes were glowing yellow and their limbs were gangly. They had strange antennae growing from their heads. They would disappear into the shadows, popping up elsewhere in the streets. The creatures were running around and attacking people, and whoever they attacked, the hearts of the people would float up and disappear.

"Dude! They are making the people heartless!" BeastBoy yelled as they landed.

"Raven, Luna, head for that crystal! Destroy it at all costs! BeastBoy and I will cover you and then try and control the chaos down below."

Raven and Luna headed into the belly of the beast. The crystal was surrounded a ball of darkness. When the two entered, They stood on an intricate stained glass image. Everywhere around them was darkness. The crystal itself hovered above them shining bright light and casting long shadows.

 _The closer you get to the light, the larger your shadows grow._

An eerie voice echoed around them. They turned looking at their shadows. Sure enough, the shadows were growing. Until suddenly they stood up on their own. Ravens four eyes glowed red in the deep black. Luna's shadow bowed and then took an offensive stance. They were to fight their own demons.

Luna and Raven fought hard, but they were matched blow for blow. Each time they nearly had the upper hand, they failed. The Shadows seemed to know their every move.

"This is never going to work. Here why don't we switch. They may know how to face their own, but they don't know each other." -Raven

Luna switched and faced off Raven's shadow. She dodged as the Shadow lunged for her. Luna turned "Lumous Maximus!" She shouted with all her might. The shadow blocked with her hand and that's when Luna called forth her patronus. The rabbit ran forth and disbursed the shadow into nothing.

At the same time Raven was facing off Luna's Shadow. Magical outbursts came forth from the Shadows want. Each time, Raven would catch them in her cloak or dodge them as a raven. Suddenly Raven lifted into the air, eyes glowing, her cloak forming shadowing tendrils. They reached out and grasped Luna's Shadow, pulling it apart as it reached for the sky.

With the shadows defeated, Luna and Raven used both their dark and light magic to destroy the crystal. The crystal shattered into pieces of light falling towards the earth. Every heartless was destroyed, returning the hearts to their original owners.


End file.
